A Fresh Start
by TheSchuesterLover
Summary: When Will and Emma decide to have another go at things, will life go smoothly for them? Will they be happy and comfortable in their relationship, or will their past slowly begin to drive them apart again? Disclaimer: Glee is not mine and neither are these characters


'Will, what can I do for you?' Emma asked gently as she placed a book back into it's rightful place on her bookshelf one afternoon, watching him close the door behind him.

'I know that I don't have an appointment, but this is too important, Em,' He could sense her confusion as he made his way slowly over to her, her brow furrowed slightly.

'Erm, what- what do you mean?' Her heart began to speed in her chest as he smelt his heavenly cologne, trying her hardest not to show how it affected her as she backed up.

'Why didn't you tell me, Emma?' He questioned as his eyes darkened and his tone changed to a soft growl.

'Tell you what?' Her back hit the wall with a gentle thud as he stood directly in front of her and their chests almost touched, her tongue coming out to dampen her lips a little.

'That you still have feelings for me,' He dipped his head and brushed his lips slowly across her cheek which made her sigh as her eyes fell closed, his hand upon her hip. 'I've still got a major obsession over you and I'm such an idiot for letting you drift away from me, Em,' He began to gently kiss her neck which made her gasp softly as she felt her head beginning to spin.

'Please stop,' She whined breathily, her hand upon his chest as his tongue joined his light kisses. 'You have Holly now, and I- I have Carl..Oh, goodness,' His hand went under her skirt to lift her thigh slowly over his hip as he pressed himself against her, his other hand cupping her jawline as he pressed his lips to hers for a slow, delicious kiss. She accepted it readily and hummed into his mouth as her hand lay upon the side of her neck, her thumb stroking over the warm skin that was found there. 'We shouldn't,' She pushed him away reluctantly and allowed her thigh to unwind from around his hip before moving away from him slightly with a sigh of disappointment. 'It's not right, Will,' She then gasped once more when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist from behind, drawing her back into his chest as he kissed just below her ear.

'Tell me that you're 100% happy in your relationship with Carl, and I promise that I'll not bother you again,' He ran his hand across her flat stomach as he growled hotly in her ear. 'I want you to be truthful with me though, Emma. All that I ever want is for you to be happy, I mean it,' She smiled lovingly as she looked down at his strong arms tightly around her waist, reveling in the feeling of him holding her so protectively against him. It reminded her of when they'd dated before, and it made her slightly melancholy.

'I can't tell you that,' She admitted as her eyes fell closed and she breathed out a gentle sigh of relief. 'I want to say that I'm happy with him but I'm not, Will. I'm terrified that he's going to get annoyed with me not being able to sleep with him and then he'd going to force me one day, and I can't live with that fear. I miss you, and I miss the way that you used to hold me in your arms when I fell asleep after one of our dates. I miss you coming in here when you have a free period and just laying with me on the couch,' She turned in his arms and rested her hands upon his perfectly sculpted chest through his thin shirt. 'Most of all, I miss you. Just seeing you makes me crave a kiss from you, Will. I love you so much, and I can't hide that anymore because it's starting to physically hurt me. I want to start over, and I'm sorry that it's taken me such a long time to realize that,' He kissed her softly for a few moments as he cradled the back of her head and she slipped her arms around his neck, rising on her tiptoes for easier access. 'Wait,' She breathed when she pulled back from him after a few minutes. 'What do I say to Carl? I can't just go home tonight and say that I'm leaving him for you, Will. He'll be furious with me and I don't even want to think about how he'd feel towards you,' She looked down at the carpet before he stroked her cheek gently and she raised her gaze to his, smiling slightly as he caressed her cheek whilst kissing her hairline.

'You're going to go home tonight and say to him exactly what you've said to me,' He told her, taking her hand and walking over to the couch with her. She sighed with a small nod before he hooked his finger beneath her chin and kissed her lightly. 'You're going to explain to him about how you feel regarding the sex situation, and you're going to be honest when you tell him about how you feel with your relationship, okay?' She smiled slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into the crook of it, sighing contentedly.

'But what if he throws me out?' She whimpered softly as he ran his hand leisurely up and down her spine.

'Then you pack a bag and come and crash with me for as long as you like, and we'll watch a movie with a glass of wine,' He chuckled softly before she pulled away smiling.

'How did a nerdy guy in a group called Acafella's turn out to be such a sweet, sensitive, wise guy?' She giggled softly when she kissed his cheek gently.

'When I had a beautiful woman by my side to show me how to become that person,' He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Even though I couldn't see it right away,' She then pressed her lips desperately to his and sighed when he lay her down against the armrest of the couch to begin their make out session.

* * *

'Carl, I'm sorry!' Emma whimpered later that evening when he was stood in front of her and pacing the floor furiously. 'I never meant to hurt you, I just-'

'Shut up, Emma!' He barked angrily which made her shy away from him with a gentle gasp. 'I've given you so much of my time and effort to help with your damn disease, and this is how you repay me? Why would I ever turn around and force you into bed with me, for heaven's sake!?' His eyes were dark with hurt and anger and it made her feel uncomfortable in his presence.

'I just feel that we need a break, Carl! I need some time to think about things, because my emotions and feelings aren't stable at the moment,' Carl then walked over to her so that she backed up against the wall, his hand gripping her wrist as he pinned it next to her head and stood extremely close to her, her heart pounding violently against her chest in fear.

'I swear, if it's to do with Will Schuester then I'm going to kill him. No one steals my girl from me, do you understand?' She turned her head away as she trembled violently, but when he slammed her wrist against the wall she turned back to him with a pained whimper. 'I said, do you understand?' She nodded tearfully before glaring at him.

'And you wonder why I hate you so much sometimes, Carl,' She scoffed as she looked at her wrist whilst he continued to grip it. 'People don't know what your like behind closed doors, do they? People don't know what a monster you turn into when you've got a few beers down you, do they? Well maybe I should warn them,' She feigned a smirk. 'Just in case they decide to get to know you,' A sharp pain shot through the side of her face as she fell to the floor with a cry, Carl stood over her as his fist remained clenched and she breathed heavily through the aching.

'Pack your bags and get out,' He hissed, storming away from her as she softly began to sob.

* * *

Will slowly opened his apartment door later that evening to reveal Emma wearing a terrified look as tears streamed down her cheeks, a rucksack in her grip as a dark bruise was forming upon her porcelain cheek. He ushered her inside before closing the door behind him and looking at her in concern, immediately cupping her cheek lightly. 'Oh, Em,' He sighed as she winced at his thumb sliding over the bruise. 'Come here,' She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in fear as she broke down into harsh sobs and he held her close to his chest whilst he stroked her hair.

'I tried to be civil with him,' She admitted when she was settled on the couch with him later that evening and he ran his hand slowly up and down her bare arm. 'I tried to keep calm through it but when he started yelling I couldn't help it, Will,' He shushed her gently as he brought her closer to him and she nuzzled against his chest with a sigh, her hand laying next to her head as her eyes fell closed.

'I love you, Emma Pillsbury,' He hummed softly into her hair as he pressed a lingering kiss to the crown of head and smiled lovingly, sighing in contentment as he leaned back against the couch. 'I promise you that I'm going to protect you from Carl, alright, baby?' She hummed in response as she slowly began to drift off against his chest and her breathing began to change, feeling him slowly pulling the blanket over her body as she settled into his warmth and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. It wasn't long until he carried her into his bedroom and carefully dressed her for bed, forcing himself not to look at her when she was bare. He wouldn't take advantage of her like that. He then slowly tucked her in before changing into his pyjamas and laying next to her, his arm sliding around her waist as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and slowly drifted off peacefully for the first night in months.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I know it sucks, but please review! They mean the world to me even if they're constructive criticism, but please be gentle either way! :) XXXXXXXXXX_


End file.
